1. Technical Field of the Invention
In general, the invention relates to devices for golfing, and more particularly, the invention relates to golf equipment accessories used to fix turf divots.
2. Problem Statement
During sporting events, and other activities, such as golf, it is common for clumps of turf called “divots” to be lifted from the turf surface. For example, in golf it is common for the golf ball to land on the green hard enough to leave a ball mark on the green. The ball mark left by the absence of the putting green surface is called a divot. It is proper golf etiquette to repair a divot made by a ball that lands on the putting green. However, many golf players do not repair the divots, or worse, attempt to repair the divots improperly and by doing so cause further damage to the green.
Accordingly, many golf courses have professional staff who repair divots very frequently. One reason divots are repaired frequently is because should a ball land on a putting green then hit a divot, the ball's trajectory is changed from a predictable path to a path that is unpredictable. Accordingly, it is more difficult to aim properly for the hole while on the green. In the event that divots are not repaired promptly, additional and more cumbersome complications occur when the grass left within the divot dies. Therefore, proper and prompt divot repair helps maintain a golf course, and the greens in particular, in prime playing shape.
Because golf course etiquette promotes that each individual player repair the divot mark left by their shots, many players carry divot fixers with them. Unfortunately prior art divot fixers do have problems. For example, very few golfers carry more than one divot fixer with them at a time. Many golfers do not take the time and effort to properly repair a divot. Furthermore it would be advantageous to have a divot fixer that is intergratable with other common golfing equipment to provide a golfer easy access to multiple pieces of golfing equipment.